Otro cantar
by Annbones
Summary: A solas consigo misma tiene que ser otro cantar, ¿cierto?.


Siempre he tenido la teoría de que Brennan no es fría ni insensible, de hecho es tal vez más sensible que otros, sólo que no se permite expresarlo, en parte por su racionalidad y en parte para no ser lastimada. Como le dijo alguna vez a Booth, "Hasta una empírica como yo puede tener un corazón".

Esta pequeña historia nació de una frase que escribí al final de "Falso y verdadero", sobre Brennan a solas con su embarazo y sobre la cual vine reflexionando en el viaje de vuelta a mi casa. Para quienes no conocen la frase, en algunos países también se dice: "Otro gallo le cantaría", viene a ser lo mismo.

Aclaración: Si Bones fuera mío, este bebé ya tendría seis años y uno o dos hermanitos menores…

**Otro cantar**

Incorporada sobre la cama, apoyada en un par de almohadas, la Dra. Brennan intentaba leer aquel interesante informe sobre el más reciente descubrimiento antropológico. Intentaba, en realidad, porque su mente más flotaba hacia el lugar en donde tenía apoyado el libro.

Con más exactitud, a su vientre y a lo que allí guardaba.

Estaba embarazada.

En el interior de su cuerpo, en ese preciso instante, estaba formándose un nuevo ser. Un ser compuesto por su ADN y el de su compañero, el agente especial Seeley Booth.

No había sido del todo consciente de todo lo ocurrido el día de la muerte del Sr. Nigel Murray, no hasta el momento en que los brazos de Booth la rodearon y su boca se dirigió a la suya con tanta exactitud como la aguja de una brújula se dirige al norte. Fue en ese momento que cayó sobre ella la plena conciencia de la muerte de su interno y el miedo a que él fuera el próximo.

Por eso respondió a sus besos, por eso fue ella quien comenzó a acariciarlo como si quisiera impregnarse de él, fundirse en su cuerpo para dejar de sentir el dolor que la atravesaba y sólo experimentar el milagro de que estuviera vivo y a su lado.

Sólo hace una semana que ella lo sabe. Sólo hace 6 días que lo sabe él, el mismo tiempo que lleva de vida Michael, el bebé de Ángela y Hodgins.

Y aunque en ese momento es totalmente irracional, dejándose llevar por un impulso, coloca a un lado el libro y ubica sus manos sobre su vientre, mirándose con curiosidad.

Puede decir con exactitud el lugar donde se encuentra el feto. Puede decir con exactitud que sólo tiene el tamaño de una arveja y que pesa menos de diez gramos. Sabe que procesos vitales están desarrollándose en esa instancia de la gravidez.

Lo que no sabe es cómo reaccionar.

Cómo será ella como madre.

Cómo será su vínculo con Booth a partir de ese momento.

Lo único que tuvo en claro cuando supo la noticia fue que tenía que decírselo a él, porque era lo correcto. Y aunque no sea una persona creyente, no pasó por su mente la idea de un aborto. Tal vez porque es plenamente consciente de su propia responsabilidad en aquello.

Y aunque no se atreva a decirlo en voz alta, jamás se le ocurriría deshacerse de un hijo de él, sabiendo lo que significa para su compañero el ser padre, simplemente porque lo que él sienta y piense es importante para ella. Y si alguna vez en el pasado, quiso ser madre por el método de fertilización asistida con el esperma de él, es totalmente ilógico que ahora que ya está embarazada no lo quiera.

- Sé que es totalmente irracional, no creo que me escuches – comienza a explicar en voz alta, sin saber exactamente por qué.

Las palabras resuenan en el silencio de la habitación y recuerda el primer día que habló con la lápida de su madre, a instancias de Booth.

- Pero no hace daño a nadie, ¿verdad? - sonríe apenas, como con miedo – Si tú no me estás escuchando, y sé que en realidad no lo estás haciendo, sólo estoy hablando conmigo misma, sólo estoy… pensando en voz alta- las palabras empiezan a atropellarse en su boca, quien la escuchara diría que está algo nerviosa – aunque yo no hago eso, mis pensamientos son demasiado rápidos para expresarlos, puesto que mi coeficiente intelectual es muy alto… y…-.

Se detiene, la voz temblorosa e insegura.

Nota cómo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas sin poderlo evitar. Inconsistencias emocionales producto de las hormonas que comienzan a invadir su cuerpo.

Ya lo está haciendo mal.

Un feto de un mes no entiende de coeficientes intelectuales, ni de rapidez de pensamiento.

Pero esa es su forma de hablar, de eso puede hablar.

¿Qué podría decirle?

Aunque sea una tontería, aunque no la esté escuchando nadie más que ella misma, quiere ser honesta. Quiere decirle la verdad a su hijo.

¿Pero cuál es la verdad en este tiempo? ¿Qué no sabe cómo ser madre? ¿Qué tiene miedo? ¿Qué aún no está segura de haber dejado de lado su impermeabilidad para permitirse experimentar sentimientos?. ¿O que a pesar de todo siente algo que cree similar a la felicidad, por más irracional que eso suene?.

Permanece en silencio, la cabeza baja contemplando su vientre, y la respuesta viene a su mente como un rayo.

La verdad. La tiene allí delante, y sin embargo le ha costado tanto encontrarla. Y sin más, se decide a expresársela a su hijo o hija.

Recordando a Booth y su conversación sobre él y Broadsky, rebusca en su extenso vocabulario las palabras más sencillas para aquello que intenta expresar.

- Tienes un padre maravilloso – comienza en un susurro, su voz quebrada pero sin llorar – es un gran hombre, de verdad, y te quiere, ¿sabes?-.

Toma aire, y continua, ahora sí, entre lágrimas.

- Y yo…no puedo honestamente decirte más que intentaré hacer lo que sea mejor para ti, sea lo que sea, aunque a mí misma me cause dolor. Quiero decirte siempre la verdad, y… - una vez más toma aire con fuerza, entre sollozos, y sigue hablando – me gustaría que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo…-.

El sonido agudo de su móvil la sobresalta, provocando que de un pequeño respingo. Con una mano se dirige a contestar la llamada, mientras la otra limpia las lágrimas de su rostro, como si quien llamara pudiera verlas.

- ¡Buenos días, Huesos! – escucha la voz alegre de Booth.

- Buenos días, Booth – responde, intentando simular sueño.

- ¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Ya le has dicho buenos días al bebé? – pregunta.

- Eso es ilógico, Booth, el feto aún no tiene desarrollados los canales auditivos – responde bajando la mirada nuevamente a su vientre aún plano.

"Hijo, esta charla es un secreto entre tú y yo", piensa apoyando la mano libre sobre su vientre y acariciándolo, al tiempo que sonríe escuchando los retos cariñosos de su compañero por llamar a su bebé feto.

* * *

><p>Se supone que Brennan está un poquitín alterada por las hormonas, aún así no sé si ha quedado muy fuera de cáracter. ¿Qué opinan?<p>

Igual, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Besos

Ana


End file.
